


Thoughts and wishes

by LamppostSmuggler



Category: Original concept - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamppostSmuggler/pseuds/LamppostSmuggler
Summary: My thoughts about two people. Will be told in first person omnipresent. Kinda smutty depending on what I was thinking of that day





	1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be great, at least for me. I’m using this to get my frustrations out: fair warning


	2. I swear I’m not in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to hell cause I thought of this while in church

We’re gonna go camping. The only reason my dad would let me go is if I promised him I’m not actually camping with him, he’s just dropping me off. Of course, why would my cute, older neighbor camp with me anyways, right? Nope. He’s only three years older than me. Not to mention the crush he’s had on me for years before we became a couple.  
I’d pack my small amount of camping stuff in the trunk, sliding in the back seat so as not to worry my dad about going camping in the woods. He should worry about more things.  
I find a little clearing in the woods and I set up my tent. His tent is less than ten feet away from mine and I throw glances at him as I pitch the unnaturally small tent.  
Later, after dark I would get out of my tent and tap against the zipper of his tent. “Jordan?” I’d call softly, my cheeks flushing already at the thought of what I have to do.  
“Hmmmm?” He’d hum, just like I’m used to him doing and I straighten my back. “Can I sleep with you?” I finally ask, hearing him shuffle slightly. “Yeah, come on in” he’d mumble and I would quickly make my way into his tent. Sliding into his sleeping bag, my chest pressed against his back. I can feel him vibrating with a chuckle as I slide my leg in between his. I feel my body relax at being so close to him.  
I wake up the next morning feeling a slight pressure on my pelvis, my back now pressed to his chest. I think I might have to pee, but I realize quickly what’s happening. His mouth is pressed to the nape of my neck and his knee is slotted between mine to give him a little more space between my legs. He had pulled my panties to the side and begun to use the tips of his fingers to circle my clit. Becoming more and more responsive, I arch my back and moan softly.  
I feel his mouth curl into a smirk as he feels me wake up and gently presses a single finger into me, my pussy gladly accepting him into my body. This isn’t the first time he’s fingered me and it won’t be the last. He adds another finger, curling them and using his thumb to press against my clit in the most delicious way possible. Eventually I cum and we relax for a while, cuddling. After breakfast of previously prepared breakfast food where I’m nestled between his legs and I can feel the insistent press of his hard cock against my back.  
I lower myself on my knees and get to work, pressing kisses along the shaft and licking all around his tip, before sucking on his tip and stroking his shaft until he cums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, these are thoughts I come up with at random times. They won’t be in order and I’m sorry for bad writing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more on the sweet side

A usual visit in the late night, I pull on a big hoodie that I “borrowed” from him a couple of years ago. I pull open my window quietly and check to see if his window is cracked, which it always is. I smile, climbing out and standing on the platform slightly connecting our windows. Pulling open his window, I quietly climb in, looking for a place to land quietly. I’m clumsy as fuck, and I always end up knocking something over. It happens again, a couple of books falling to the ground with a slight ‘thump’, and I hear him groan, standing up and looking for me in the dark. He used to have a baseball bat clutched in his hands, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been climbing in the windows and he’s gotten used to it, even going as far to invite me over often. “Hey” I mumble softly, picking the books up and placing them back where they go. “Come on babe”, he smiles, opening his arms for me, standing there in his tight athletic shorts. I giggle, shrugging off the hoodie and leaving me in a tank top and some tiny shorts from Walmart, walking into his arms and laughing as he picks me up, taking me to his bed for us to cuddle and simply enjoy each other’s presence.


End file.
